degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mia-Lucas Relationship
The relationship between Lucas Valieri and Mia Jones, sometimes known as Lia (L'ucas/M'ia), began before both characters debuted in Degrassi: The Next Generation. Both were broken up when they made their first appearances on the show. Their relationship, on screen, started up again during season 7 . Relationship History Overview Their first relationship began 3 year prior to season 6/7 back when both were students of Lakehurst Secondary School. Mia became impregnated with Lucas's child when she lost her virginity at 13 years old, while Lucas was 14 years old. Their first relationship came to an end because Lucas was not there for her throughout her pregnancy. Mia gave birth to their daughter, Isabella Jones, and began raising her as a single mother, with the help from her own mother, Anna Jones. The two later rekindled their own relationship in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation because Mia was out of options for dating other boys, and Lucas seemed sincere in his attempts to want to be apart of Isabella's life. He tried to get himself back in her good graces by giving her money and buying Isabella expensive toys. However, Mia's breaks it off when Lucas didn't take any responsibility for Isabella, and only wanted to "party" and have fun all the time. Season 7 Lucas tries to get himself back in her good graces by giving her money and buying Isabella expensive toys. Mia at first wants no part of it because she doesn't want Isabella's father to be a thug. He ruins her relationship with a new guy, but she allows him to be a part of Isabella's life and the two begin dating again. Lucas even vows that he will try and change his delinquent ways so he can be a better influence on his daughter. However, it is later revealed he uses this excuse to get closer to Mia. Despite Jane Vaughn's warnings about Lucas, Mia is still stuck with him. One day Lucas invites Mia over to finally have some alone time whilst his parents are away on a trip, Mia comes in to find a party already started. At first Lucas is disappointed to find that Mia also brought Isabella, but is okay with it after Mia puts her to sleep in Jane's room. Lucas also reveals that Mia used to like to "throw down," meaning that Mia used to be a party girl before Isabella was born. After getting into the party and drinking some booze offered from Lucas, Mia is reminded to check on her daughter in case anyone tried to kidnap her. Mia bumps into Jane after going upstairs and is again warned on how bad an influence Lucas is on her, this time she agrees and takes Isabella to leave the party. However, on her way to leave the house the police show up to break up the party and seeing Isabella at a party with booze everywhere forced them to call Children's Aid on her. Upon the police' interrogation, Lucas denies being the father to Isabella leaving Mia with all the blame. Mia and her mother are later found at the Children's Aid office and they agree to keep a better watch over her. Upon the Social worker's question on whether if it was just Mia and her mother raising Isabella without the father present, Mia answers it's just her and her mom. Trivia *They are the second couple in Degrassi to have a child together. The first was J.T. and Liberty. Although Manny and Craig had a pregnancy storyline, Manny aborted the baby, the third was Jenna and K.C. who had Tyson. *In Everything She Wants, Mia had to deal with Social Services after being caught with Isabella at Lucas' party. *Mia is friends with Lucas's sister Jane. *Mia was 13 and Lucas was 14 when Mia was pregnant with Isabella. *They had sex in Jane's bed. *They never shared an on-screen kiss. *They loved each other. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: At least 3 years before Can't Hardly Wait (604) **Broke Up: Before Can't Hardly Wait (604) ***Reason: Lucas wasn't there for Mia while she was pregnant. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Sweet Child O' Mine (716) **Broke Up: Everything She Wants (721) ***Reason: Lucas didn't take any responsibility for Isabella, and he wanted to "party" most of the time. Gallery 755.jpg 3454.jpg 2342.jpg 345d.jpg 343d.jpg tumblr_l57i3aW9Rp1qc8lhko1_400.jpg 453g.jpg 23426.PNG 64456.PNG Lucas.jpg Tre.PNG 433.PNG 53t.PNG tumblr_l7rto3YssJ1qc8lhko1_400.jpg 06 (3).jpg fhgisughu.jpg Mialucasbracelet.jpg 7985.PNG Ghjghjghk.jpg A71.jpg Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts